Because of you
by Anhara S
Summary: [Kaicentric] Eres fuego. Eres polvo. Eres ceniza. Tú lo eres todo y no eres nada. Oneshot. No Yaoi.


Digamos que esto es un one-shot que escribí hace mucho (Pero mucho, mucho, mucho) tiempo y que recientemente he encontrado en los sotanos de mi ordenador, haciendo limpieza de fics. No recuerdo demasiado que era lo que tenia en mente. Creo que pretendia hacer un fic multichapter a partir de esto pero supongo que el proyecto nunca acabo de completarse. Recuerdo que aun estaba muy enganchada a Beyblade y Kai Hiwatari (Je, cosas de la infancia) y acababa de tragarme en Ingles todos los capitulos de G-Revolution, y me encontraba extasiada por los buenos que habian sido (Comparado con V-Force, claro). Desarrollé una mas que profunda pasión por Kai y los Blitzkrieg Boys e incluso intenté aprender ruso...XD!. Bien, ahora la pasión ha vuelto y he decidido publicar esto. Espero que no me mateis. Estaba en plena edad del pavo, cuando lo escribí...

Quiero dejar claro que esto no tiene ningun hint de Yaoi. Tan solo amistad, pura y sincera. La parte que va entre guiones (---) es un flashback.

**_Disclaimer:_** Kai no me pertenece. Tyson y el resto tampoco.

_**··· Because of you ···**_

_Eres fuego. Eres polvo. Eres ceniza..._

Kai sabía que era extraño que aquellas palabras dichas a él hace ya tanto tiempo, viniesen a su cabeza en ese preciso momento. Ahora, justo cuando habia sufrido tanto que el dolor ya ni se registraba en su mente.

¿Por qué hacía esto?.

¿Era por su estúpido orgullo¿Por ese sentimiento egoista que siempre le acompañaba¿Por qué era un bastardo al que le gustaba sufrir?.

No. No eran esas ninguna de las razones. Entonces... Por qué?.

Su maltratado cerebro parecia haberlo olvidado, junto con todas aquellas memorias que, muy de vez en cuando, recordaba en sueños, como si de pesadillas se tratase.

"Olvidalo, Kai. Nunca serás capaz de vencerme" aquella tranquila y calmada voz le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Callate, pensó aunque las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Observó su estúpida sonrisa y la rabia en su interior aumentó.

¿Por qué¿Quien era él¿Que habia hecho para que fuese capaz de sentir ese tipo de emociones¿Quien era ese chico que le hacia sentir esa rabia inexplicable?.

Kai no lo sabía.

La gente a su alrededor gritaba aunque él, extrañamente, las oia como si estuviese debajo del agua.

_No hay dolor. No hay miedo... _

"Kai!".

_No sufres. No lloras. No ries. No amas._

"Kai!".

_No temes. No sientes._

"KAI!".

Tyson. Tyson, era el que le gritaba. Su molesta y odiosa voz se hacia oir por encima del resto. ¿Qué hacia ahí¿Que era lo que quería?.

"Kai, levantate! Vamos! Tú puedes!".

Levantarse? De donde? Cuando se habia caido?.

"Vamos, Kai! Tienes que mantener tu promesa!" otra vez ¿Es que no se cansaba nunca? "Lo prometiste, recuerdas? Igual que yo prometí que no interferiria!".

Frunció el ceño ante la nueva ola de sofocante dolor que le sobrevino y le hizo tambalearse en su sitio. Hn, parecia que su atormentado cuerpo aun podia sentir algo.

"Vamos compañero! Qué es lo que te pasa? Dijiste que tú lo harias! Que le darias su merecido a ese bastardo! Es que ya no te acuerdas?" un grito agónico le dijo que Dranzer no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor, y Kai se sintió inmensamente culpable por ella.

"Kai!" Tyson debia estar al borde de las lagrimas, por lo sofocada que sonaba su voz "Dijiste que lo harías por él!".

Por él?.

_Él._

"Dijiste que le vengarias!".

Venganza? Es todo esto por venganza? Me estoy vengando? Por qué? De qué? Cuando he llegado yo a sentir algo como eso?. Cuando he llegado yo...

_No temes. No sufres. No sientes. _

_No sabes lo que es el amor. No sabes lo que es la pena. No sabes lo que es la compasión._

_Porque tú lo eres todo y no eres nada._

_Nada._

"Vamos Kai! Tienes que hacerlo por él! Tienes que hacerlo por Tala!".

Por Tala?. Era todo eso por Tala? Se estaba vengando de...

-------

-Ouch, ten mas cuidado quieres?.

-Vamos Tala, tampoco ha sido para tanto- contestó terminando de sujetar la venda de su frente y sonrió- Ademas eso te pasa por ponerte en medio.

-Yo no me puse en medio!.

-Sí que te pusistes- se encogió de hombros- O por lo menos eso es lo que a Dranzer le pareció.

Tala entrecerró los ojos tanto como pudo con la aparatosa venda en la frente:- Dranzer solo es una gallina! Como su maestro!.

Kai le miró con tranquilidad:- Piensa lo que quieras, pero la proxima vez dejaré que sea Bryan el que te cure.

Ante eso el pelirrojo solo abrió los ojos con terror. Las aptitudes medicas de Bryan dejaban mucho que desear. Hasta Boris era mas cuidadoso que él, y eso era decir mucho del cruel y despiadado director de la Abadia.

Tala miró al suelo, avergonzado por su falta de gratitud hacia su mejor amigo:- Ey, Aka... (1)

-Hm?.

_-...__Spa'siba._(2)

_-Pazhalsta. _(3)

-------

Tala.

Kai sabia que debia haber ganado porque la gente a su alrededor gritaba su nombre. El chico (4) del que se habia vengado estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Su blade totalmente quieto a su lado.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el calor de Dranzer volviendo a él y alzó el puño, en señal de victoria. Él lo habia hecho (Ahora lo recordaba); habia ganado. Habia luchado y habia vencido. Se habia caido y se habia vuelto a levantar.

Lo habia hecho, y no por egoismo, ni por orgullo, no. Lo habia hecho por otra cosa. Por un sentimiento que no habia sentido nunca.

Lo habia hecho por venganza.

Por Tala.

"Kai! Ey, Kai!" aquí estaban otra vez "Sabia que podrias hacerlo! Todos confiabamos en tí!".

Confiaban en él? Aun seguian confiando en él? Es que nunca aprendían?. El no era alguien en quien se podia confiar. El no era alguien a quien se podia creer, ni a quien se podia querer.

El no era nada.

_Tú no amas. No lloras. No deseas. Para tí, no existe la compasión. Para tí, no existe el amor. Para ti..._

Pensó que, algo en su cerebro debia estar irremediablemente mal para que enseñara esa muestra de debilidad en público, cuando sus piernas se rindieron bajo su peso, y él se encontró yendo contra el suelo sin remedio. Sabiendo que si caia, no volveria a levantarse.

_Para ti, no existe el dolor._

"Ey, compañero, tranquilo!" unos brazos le cogieron y él se vio maldiciendo contra aquella estúpida debilidad "Estas bien? Pareces exhausto! Creo que seria mejor que llamasemos a un medico".

Ray tambien pensó que esa era la mejor idea y Kai se mordió la lengua para no replicarle que por que a él le encantase pasarse los dias en el hospital, no esperase que él hiciese lo mismo. Aunque esas eran muchas palabras y él tenia muy poca energia para desaprovecharla con eso.

"No. Estoy bien" contestó secamente, deshaciendose de aquellos brazos y rogando a sus piernas porque no volviesen a avergonzarle. Se dio la vuelta, ignorando las protestas de esa chica tan molesta (¿Como se llamaba¿Hilary?... Sí, algo así) y murmurando un "Luego os veo" que ni siquiera oyó el cuello de su camisa. Salió de la pista tambaleandose y sabiendo que deberia haber hecho algun esfuerzo por mantenerse recto, pero es que estaba tan cansado...

Nunca, jamas en su vida se habia sentido tan exhausto, tan cansado, tan vacio...

La vida se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos y él lo sabia. Por eso cuando se encontró de rodillas, y buscando soporte contra la pared, ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Porque sabia que no podria.

Supuso que debia sentir miedo por la cercania de la muerte, pero extrañamente no lo sintió. No tenia miedo. Ni, a la muerte, ni a ninguna otra cosa.

Nunca lo habia tenido, y ahora no seria la primera vez.

En su mano, Dranzer brilló levemente y Kai sonrió, sabiendo que ella le acompañaria a donde él fuese. Ella estaria con él, como siempre habia estado.

"Lo siento mucho, Dranz" susurró, acariciando la maltratada superficie del blade "Tu merecias algo mejor que esto. Algo mejor que yo".

El chip que contenia a su bit-beast brilló con algo mas de fuerza y Kai creyó que un chillido familiar inundaba sus oidos. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la fria pared, notando como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a adormecerse. La sangre que manaba de sus heridas manchaba el suelo a su alrededor, pero no le importó. Ya nada le importaba. Nada le dolia, ni le asustaba.

_Tú no sufres. No temes. No sientes._

Y repentinamente encontró que aquellas palabras que Boris habia recitado en su Iniciación en la Abadia, hacia tanto tiempo, eran del todo ciertas.

Porque él era fuego, era polvo, era ceniza.

O, por lo menos, pronto lo sería.

**Owari**

* * *

**(1)** Tala llama a Kai, Aka. Por qué? Porque en su momento me parecio bonito. Creo que Aka tenia algo que ver el fuego y con Kai, pero no me hagais mucho caso.

**(2)** Spa'siba es gracias en ruso.

**(3)** Pazhalsta es de nada.

**(4)** Yeah, el chico es Brooklyn. Quien si no?. Si Kai no dice el nombre es porque no le importa, por él podia haber su propio abuelo. El solo queria venganza (A que me suena eso??)

Creo recordar que en el manga japones, Kai muere, aunque yo nunca lo lei, asique si muere o no puede quedar como incognita. Personalmente creo que seria un buen final, que muriese dandolo todo por sus amigos pero...

Se que esto no era un one-shot, si no que tenia una continuación, pero no la recuerdo muy bien. Si algu dia me encuentro con ganas, la escribiré. Por ahora los examenes y el resto de mis fics me llaman.

Xao!.

Reviews, pretty please!


End file.
